When I lost my king
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: "¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil que se cree capaz de todo!" le había dicho hace varios años. ¿Y a quién engañaba? Su confianza en él lo hacían consciente de algo: si Sinbad amanecía un día queriendo convertirse en el Dios del Cosmos, lo lograría.
**When I lost my king.**

* * *

Era una sensación vacía, pero dolorosa. Finalmente comprendía la ausencia de algo vital, la necesidad de amor.

Amor...

Se tardó tanto en comprender que ese sentimiento no era una amenaza. Los pobladores de Sindria eran el claro ejemplo de ello. Ellos amaban tantas cosas y vivían felices, incluso más que los habitantes de muchos otros países vecinos. Sus cosechas, sus hogares, sus familias, sus tradiciones, la cultura, el país, su rey.

Sinbad.

Amor, Sinbad...

Por las noches desde hace tres semanas, solo esperaba a que la actividad cesara para subir al techo del edificio principal del palacio, ahí donde podía tocar la luna y el reino de Sindria seguía siendo hermoso, casi tanto como su Rey.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Era insoportable. La impotencia, la ansiedad, el coraje, la tristeza. Sentimientos tan clichés que terminaban siendo dañinos. No podía dejar de amarlo, a pesar de que había roto su promesa al haberlo abandonado. Tantas veces lo había reprendido, incluso a golpes y gritos, pero Sinbad era un maldito codicioso, siempre iba en busca de más, sin importarle el precio para conseguir esos imposibles.

 _¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil que se cree capaz de todo!_ le había dicho hace varios años. ¿Y a quién engañaba? Su confianza en él lo hacían consciente de algo: si Sinbad amanecía un día queriendo convertirse en el Dios del Cosmos, lo lograría. No había nada que él no pudiera lograr.

—Solo te faltó ser inmortal. —Pudo ver la silueta del rey cerca de él. Incluso imaginó su sonrisa infantil mientras le decía cosas como _¿Qué dices, Ja'far-kun? Ser inmortal es imposible incluso para alguien como yo_ y sí, maldita sea. Pudo cruzar mares, contar con el apoyo de miles de personas, conquistar siete mazmorras, dominar el poder de siete djinns, convertirse en el milagro del mundo, pero no había podido quedarse con él como lo había prometido.

No se sentía menos que los demás, porque las palabras de Sinbad seguían rondando en su cabeza como un recuerdo constante que buscaba huir de la muerte. Aún recordaba la noche más feliz de su vida. El de los peculiares cabellos purpura lo había citado en la terraza para tratar asuntos pendientes, pero en realidad solo hablaron sobre cosas triviales, lo que habían visto durante el día e incluso recordaron algunas vivencias del pasado.

Cuando Sinbad hablaba sobre su infancia le brillaban los ojos, a Ja'far también. Algo muy en el fondo de ambos los hacía extrañar esas inocentes aventuras que no tenían nada que ver con el desenlace conseguido, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Eran las tres de las mañana y ambos seguían compartiendo la conversación que les había hecho falta desde hace meses. Con los asuntos sociales y el trabajo en el palacio apenas y podían intercambiar algunas palabras que no tuvieran relación con comercio, tratados, alianzas. Todo se había reducido a eso.

—Perdón por no poder hacer esto más agradable. —Ja'far se inclinó hacia un lado para encontrar la mirada del rey, pero éste estaba ensimismado con la luna que llegó a creer que se había olvidado de su presencia—. Es decir, todo esto… Perdón por arrastrarte a algo tan bizarro.

—Sindria no es algo bizarro.

—Lo que está detrás de él sí. Pude cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pude considerar otras opciones, otros caminos para llegar a mi meta, pero…

—Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, tú te la vives diciendo eso. —Ja'far se había atrevido a estrechar la mano del más alto, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a tratos como ese por parte del ex–asesino—. Estamos aquí cumpliendo tu sueño después de tantos sacrificios. Si yo viera esto como algo atroz, me hubiera ido hace muchos años.

—Hoy solo la luna sabrá lo mucho que te agradezco que sigas conmigo.

—Tan sentimental como siempre.

—Y por ser un hombre tan sentimental, me arriesgo a hacer esto.

No le bastaron los besos de aquella noche, ni los primeros _te amo_ que Sinbad había susurrado con tanta sinceridad. Pensó que temía romperlo por tanto cuidado que utilizo al hablar, pero la verdad era que Ja'far se hacía más fuerte al escucharlo y sentirlo, al saber que estaba a su alcance, en donde pudiera traerlo de vuelta al mundo que ambos en compañía de sus otros amigos, habían construido.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Nada más que una habitación amplia que aún guardaba la esencia del rey de Sindria, el milagro del mundo, el conquistador de mazmorras y el amor de su vida.

Estando encerrado entre las cuatro paredes y acurrucado entre las almohadas de su cama, se aferraba a los hilos que sostenían sus armas. Sinbad le había dicho hace tiempo que no había cosa tan fuerte como esos rojos hilos, así que esperó a que el recuerdo de su amor no se borrara si se sostenía lo suficientemente fuerte de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Ja'far... —Solo y patético. A veces susurraba su propio nombre a escondidas y cerraba los ojos, esperando escuchar la voz de Sinbad en el eco. Pero desgraciadamente lo único que quedaba eran los susurros jadeantes de un ex-asesino infeliz que había perdido su posesión más preciada. El sueño que durante años había seguido y el amor que desde hace mucho había estado dispuesto a cuidar durante lo que le restaba de vida._

 _Pero Sinbad había sido egoísta una vez más. Prefirió morir orgulloso y dejarlo como antes de que se conocieran._

 _Solo. Y a pesar de eso, nunca dejaría de amarlo._

* * *

 **Para el husbando y su esposo, con mucho cariño.**


End file.
